Water and Fire
by BBJello
Summary: Kaoru a desired geisha, Kenshin a powerful swordsman. One fateful night at a teahouse, she serves and entertains him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Memoirs of a Geisha, or the work of Arthur Golden. **

**.Past.**

**Kaoru aged 13. Kenshin aged 17.**

"Kaoru, I must go" he told me as we both stood there in the rain that winter night.

"Will I see you again?" I asked as the tears fell from my eyes. My best friend Kenshin Himura was leaving our small town in Kyoto to train in the mountains with a swords master, he had told me to meet him near the bridge to tell me of this news.

"I don't know" he turned his back on me and my eyes grew wide at the truth he refused to show, we never really will see each other again, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I will miss you Kenshin" I shuddered as the rains bitter bite nipped at my icy white skin.

"Kaoru, I will never forget you" he spoke as though it was hard to form the words, then he left. Left me standing there in the rain watching his back slowly disappear into the dark night. I hadn't cried so hard in my life before, not even when my parents passed away. He had always been there for me, but now I was alone.

**.Present.**

**Kaoru aged 18.**

I struggled to run fast and dodge the crowds of people that fluttered the streets of Tokyo that summer morning. The new clog sandals I had been given were rubbing at my feet and my socks did nothing to ease the friction between my toes. But I held myself high and proud as I saw the house of the famous Nitta geisha. I slowed my breathing down and smoothed out the creases in my cheap kimono, I couldn't afford anything expensive. I stopped next to my new master and kept my head low so not to meet the eyes of her guest as she was speaking with him, but I gave him a slight bow of the head which caught his attention and he turned to me.

"Master" I breathed quietly still a little out of breath from all the running.

"Kaoru is my new protégée" my master informed her handsome guest.

"As beautiful as her master, and with eyes the colour of rain" he spoke before placing his top hat on his head. He said his goodbyes and left, touching my masters hand firmly before he left.

"The baron is a very special man to me, my danna" my master spoke when he had left and we wandered into her home.

"Someday, if you are fortunate, you will have a patron too." She spoke. She entered a room and I followed closely behind, kneeling and shutting the door behind me.

"Don't kneel. You are not a servant girl anymore" my master spoke and I turned to her in shock, but I nodded and rose turning to face her as a servant to the house fell to where I was once knelt and shut the door.

"Step into the light" she instructed me, and I looked out into the garden of the house and did as she told, stepping into the gentle light that glittered the room. I flinched when she took a hold of my chin gently and lifted my face, so our eyes met, but I quickly looked away nervously.

"I see water in you." She spoke softly.

"Does that displease you?" I turned my gaze to the floor to avert my eyes.

"Water is powerful. It can wash away earth, put out fire, and even destroy iron. But you have not drawn on those strengths, have you?" she spoke wisely.

"About the Kimono" I whispered apologetically.

"You may apologise if you wish" she turned her back on me and I dropped to the floor with my hands held out wide and head touching the floor, this was how I had been taught to bow in apology.

"Why that is a perfect bow...for a pig famer. Dont drop your head, fingertips together, elbows in, no weight on the hands. Yes" she smiled as I followed her instructions and did what she called was a perfect bow, but I felt uncomfortable in this position.

"As for the Kimono, I am no fool, Kaoru. Tomoe cannot tolerate competition." My master told me and I turned to her sitting up out of the bow.

"She is jealous of you?" I asked.

"Not me I'm afraid. Someone closer to home" She didn't say anything more, instead changed the subject.

"Rise." she instructed, so I rose to my feet.

"Not like a horse." She spoke and patted the floor, so I sat back down.

"Slide your foot forward. And rise" as she did the movements, I copied, until we were both stood, and she smiled at me.

"That's it, now walk" she told me as she walked first and I followed watching her every movement and copying them.

"You are a magnificent geisha. Tell me Kaoru, did your old master ever speak of the future?" she asked me as we walked to another room.

"Not to me" I replied as we sat at a small table in the centre of the room.

"Well, one day she will pass, and have to hand the Okiya over to one of her own geisha to succeed her. Strange isn't it, that she has not chosen Tomoe yet." And I thought of what my master said. Tomoe used to be my friend, until she turned nasty, she had succeeded in what I was still trying to achieve. She had become a fully fledged geisha and was becoming more popular and successful with every day passing, leaving me no path to turn to.

"That would be like releasing the tiger from its cage" I didn't even realise I had spoken out loud.

"You have a gift for expression. If your old master adopts Misao, that is hardly a threat." I was unsure of what my master was saying, but I didn't speak out.

"But a young girl with eyes like rain..." my master paused.

"She would never choose me" I whispered thinking of all the things Tomoe did to get me into as much trouble as possible, to get my old master angry so that she would beat me with her bamboo stick until it snapped under the strain. I had attempted to escape the hell whole I had been forced to undertake, and in doing so dishonoured the Okiya. My master was so disgraced she wanted rid of me, and was to sell me, that is when my new master had come and took me under her wing. A beautiful successful geisha.

"On the contrary, that is our goal"

"It is?" I asked unsure of what my master was planning.

"Of course, if you do not inherit the Okiya, then we will all be at the 'tigers' mercy" my master smiled as I finally took it all in and understood. If Tomoe was adopted as the new heir, then I would fail in ever becoming the successful geisha I dreamed of, I would have no supportive grounds to help me. I found myself reaching for the tea sat in front of me and sipping on it quickly.

" Water is always in such a hurry, perhaps it is just as well, we have no time to lose." She smirked as she took a sip of her tea.

After our tea I was guided to a room my master called the make up room.

"We must transform you, and what takes years, you must learn in months." She spoke as she settled me down and a few servant girls walked into the room, and I was plastered with sticky white make up. My face and neck were covered, but a small bit of the back of my neck was left leaving the naked skin to attract the men, it was very 'sexy' to leave bare skin free for eyes to desire a single touch.

As we washed that day in the bath house she taught me more.

"Say I'm entertaining the baron. Like so many clients, he's trapped in an arranged marriage. So in the teahouse, when he's seeking my company instead, I reward him like this" and with the piece of cloth on her arm she pulled a small portion of it back from her wrist. "With a glimpse of my wrist. Seeing this demure little trace of naked skin, well, it gives him pleasure."

"Or when youre sitting down, for the briefest moment, press your leg against his. Always by accident of course." And both master and student giggled out, with Kaoru blushing of what she was to do.

The next morning Kaoru was up early in the dance room learning the dance all geisha were required to learn and memorise. One slip up and an Okiya can be brought to shame.

That night Kaoru was required to apply her own make up, with supervision.

"Megumi, when does a geisha choose her danna?" Kaoru asked finally learning of her new masters name.

"Im afraid its the other way around. Focus on your studies, Kaoru" Megumi told me.

"Now lets begin another lesson" once Kaorus make up was applied. They both sat on the porch seeing as it was a beautiful day.

"Music, the art of conversation. Thats the surest way to attract a danna, on your feet, not off them." And Kaoru sat there practicing with the samisen she was given.

The next day both women took a walk through the large town and Kaoru looked around nervously as she struggled to walk in the huge sandals that were supposed to give grace and elegance to a geishas strides. And once Kaoru was left to wander on her own and she gained balance, she held her head high and walked with confidence down the streets.

"Remember Kaoru, geisha are not courtesans, and we are not wives. We sell our skills, not our bodies" Megumi spoke as both women danced spinning their fans on their fingers. Another skill Kaoru would have to practice to become successful in entertaining.

"We create another secret world, a place only of beauty." Megumi spoke out as she watched Kaoru become more confident in her tricks with the fan.

"The very word 'geisha' means artist, and to be a geisha is to be judged as a moving work of art."

Slowly Kaoru grew in both self confidence, and self respect. She wore expensive kimonos that she had only dreamed of wearing weeks ago. Both Kaoru and Tomoe performed in a group dance at a professional geisha school and Megumis smile of encouragement and Tomoes frown of disgust made Kaoru ever more determined to be what so many desired.

**I was truly inspired by the film memoirs of a geisha that I just had to combine it with one of my favourite ****animes****. The relationship between Kaoru and Kenshin is not clear in this chapter, but in later chapters it will become more obvious and understandable of their departed ways. Let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, Memoirs of a geisha or the work of Arthur Golden.**

**Heres the second chapter!**

"Agony and beauty for us live side by side. Your feet will suffer, your fingers will bleed, even sitting and sleeping will be painful."I was told as I learnt how to sleep like a geisha, keeping my head propped up on a stand so that the painful style my hair was forced into would stay exactly the same the next day, as it was expensive to have your hair styled in such a way.

"You cannot call yourself a true geisha until you can stop a man in his tracks with a single look" I was told one morning as I walked with my master through the streets.

"No one can do that" I said in disbelief.

"Choose someone for me." She said smiling and I grinned, she was going to show me how a true geisha really showed elegance, and the skills it took to hypnotise any man with their beauty and desirable presence. So I looked around and chose a man in a grey hat slowing walking on his own, oblivious of the two eyes that watched his every move. And of course, as my master walked by, his whole body stood still and he turned to watch the beauty glide past him gracefully.

"Choose someone for me, master" I asked and she smirked looking out into the crowd.

"The boy on the bike, but just one look" she warned and I looked out at my victim.

I slowly walked his way and when I looked up he was already staring at me, I smiled lightly until he passed. I felt sorry for the young boy as he crashed into a cart full of chickens but my master came to my side and we carried on walking.

"You are ready" and we both walked with smiles on our faces.

The night of my debut had arrived, and I was dressed in the most beautiful silk kimono I had ever laid eyes on. I was going to have to work extra hard tonight if I was going to pay off the bill this kimono must have cost. With my hair in place and my make up set finely on my face, I stood and turned and swiftly walked out of the room nodding to the servant as she opened the door for me, but just as I was about to step out of the room I caught my reflection in the mirror and I held in a gasp. I couldn't deny how different I looked, I looked exactly how I had wanted to look for so long, I had dreamed of looking like this, and now here I was stood wearing clothes I couldn't afford and about to go and entertain men as the role of a maiko.

"Hurry up. You're not making money standing there gawking at yourself" my old master hissed as she puffed on her cigarette. I was back at my old Okiya, my new master was also entertaining tonight, and so I was to be shown the ropes by my rival, Tomoe.

"For luck" an old woman whispered as she banged two stones together as I was about to leave my old Okiya. I slipped the huge clogs on and walked out into the street and into a horse drawn carriage, inside Tomoe waited for me, and as I sat next to her I felt incredibly nervous. We were both out tonight to attract the most powerful of men, and I was sure Tomoe had everything planned out to make sure I came home with nothing.

I thought of the day's events, when I had promised myself to my new master. Thinking of my new master gave me hope that I would do well tonight.

"This binds us together forever as sisters. Today you leave your childhood and cast away your name. From this day forward, you will be known as Kayuna." When my master granted me my new name, I felt as though I belonged somewhere, and that I was no longer alone. Someone kind had brought me into their home and taught me everything I had dreamed of. It was as if I had stepped into one of my dreams, but it was not a dream, because _he _was not a part of my life. But I was a maiko now, an apprentice geisha.

We arrived at the tea house, and every room we passed seemed lively and was full of chatter and laughter. It gave me confidence, to know that tonight, I would make someone happy. We entered the room and I kept my gaze to the floor, but Tomoe got straight in there and bowed to every man we passed.

"Friends, we have the pleasure to witness the debut of a new maiko." A man spoke out and I was suddenly the centre of attention as Tomoe knelt next to a man and began flirting with him. I walked across the far end of the room and took a seat next to a man who didn't look as intimidating as the others.

"I remember those eyes" he spoke and I glanced at him.

"What was her name?" he seemed to ask someone but I kept my gaze low.

"This is Kayuna" and my head shot up as I looked at my master who was sat next to the man who asked my name. I remembered him; he was my master's danna. I met him on the first day I was welcomed into my new home.

"Master?" I whispered and she smiled nodding at me. Megumi whispered something in her dannas ear and he smiled turning his attention away from me and back onto my masters. I was thankful and I turned to the man sat on my other side, I noticed him finishing a cup of tea. So as he placed it down, I pulled back the sleeve of my kimono revealing the skin of my wrist and I leant the pot to pour the tea, but nothing came out. The pot was empty, how had I not known. I glanced across the room to see Tomoe with a smug smile on her face and then back to my master who looked a little nervous.

"Determined, isn't she? If thered been a drop of tea in that pot, I believe Kayuna wouldve gotten it out." And the men around us chuckled lightly; I felt my face heat with embarrassment.

"Dont tease, Baron. It is her very first time." My master tried to cover for me.

After that little incident my master said I should show everyone my dance, and to everyone's approval I stood and made my way to the front and took the fans a maid offered me. My master played the samisen and I began to dance, the room went dark and the light was focused on me, I was glad of this because it shut everyone out and I felt as though I was back in the dance room on my own. I even demonstrated a trick I had made up on my own where I connected the fans together and fanned my whole body down before throwing them into the air before catching them and ending my dance with a spin and bow.

"What a beautiful dance, her fans are so hypnotic, that you never notice her feet" Tomoe teased the men as she took the fans and threw them around as she sat down gaining everyone's attention. She clapped the fans shut with just a hit to her body and she threw them to the floor, the men all clapped at this little show of entertainment.

"What's her name?" Tomoe asked as myself and my master sat back down.

"Her name is Kayuna" my master spoke for me.

"Kayuna, a name as sweet as she is" Tomoe hissed quietly but I ignored her.

"Im afraid these days even a common chambermaid can call herself a geisha" Tomoe spoke and I looked up in wonder to who she was talking to and I hadn't even noticed Misao walk in. Misao looked just as beautiful as I had last seen it, we had been very good friends, but she had sided with Tomoe in a bid to become just as successful.

"So its nice to see such a sincere young maiko, isn't it?" Tomoe asked the general sat next to her.

"Why, yes" he agreed.

"Surely you would like to thank Tomoe for her gracious compliments" Megumi asked me and I turned my gaze to the floor.

"There is so much that I would like to say to Tomoe" I smiled back sarcastically.

"Sometimes the smartest remark is silence" Tomoe snapped back. I smiled at a man as I poured him some sake.

"What better advice to follow than your own" I spoke back softly.

"Kayuna" my master spoke but she was interrupted.

"I was a maiko myself once" Tomoe lit a cigarette and took a drag out of it, I knew she was frustrated.

"Of course, but it's been such a very long, long, long, long time" I spoke as I lit a man's cigarette and blew the match out focusing on Tomoe. The men laughed at my come back and Tomoe laughed also but I knew she was not amused, because they were laughing at her.

I looked to the end of the room and noticed a man sat quietly on his own in a corner, he was neither interested in the conversations going on around him or enjoying the company. He was dressed in a black kimono, and for a moment I panicked when I saw his sword nestled by his side. His face was shadowed by the dimmed light and I knew that this was a dangerous man if he was brave enough to bring a sword with him into a room with so many other men, but still I found myself wandering over to him and kneeling in front of him. I picked up the sake bottle and poured some in his glass whilst revealing the skin of my wrist to him. After I had poured it I straightened up and took a look at the man in front of me.

"Kaoru" he whispered my name and when he opened his eyes and leant forward into the light I froze and sucked in a breath as I stared into the eyes I had dreamed of every night. Those beautiful violet eyes, but now his eyes held a tinge of amber in them, the colour glittered in a teasing way and I felt hypnotised and frozen on the spot at just the sight of him. I hadn't seen him in 5 years, and he had changed so much.

**Review if you want more. The next chapter will be wrote in Kenshins POV.**

**Thank you :**

**Elune - glad you like it, thanks for the review.**

**sulou - hope this chapter was interesting to read.**

**alwyzme - Now that you mention it, it really does mirror that scene but i didnt want it to, but oh well. Theres not going to be so much Tomoe and Kenshin in this one, im going to focus on Koaru and Kenshins feelings. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Jasmine blossom625 - Me too, and i hope my geisha story does well.**

**happyloveygirl - You wont have to wait long, the next chapter will be in Kenshins point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Memoirs of a geisha or the work of Arthur Golden**

**Chapter 3! **

**Kenshins POV.**

My eyes widened at the sight of her, I hadn't even realised I had been holding my breath until she looked up and I gasped out her name. She looked just as shocked as I was, and after a moment of silence she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor and nudged my sake glass towards me.

"Kaoru" I breathed once more and she looked up at me with hurt evident in her crystal blue eyes.

"Please excuse him Kayuna, he has you mistaken for someone else" At the sound of my employers voice Kaoru jumped and averted her eyes to look at the Baron.

"Kayuna this is Battousai, Battousai this is Kayuna" As the Baron introduced us, all I could do was gaze at the beauty in front of me.

"B-Battousai" she stuttered.

"He is my new bodyguard, one of the best there is" The Baron carried on talking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir Battousai" she spoke out and bowed her respect.

"Kaoru?" I asked in question, I had finally found her after all these years and I didn't want us to act like strangers. So I gently placed my hand over hers and she jumped quickly pulling her hand back as though I had burned her at the mere touch.

"Please may I be excused gentlemen" she bowed and quickly left to the other side of the room and nestled herself next to my employers geisha. I watched her, how she poured tea for an old man spilling some as her hands shook. The old man looked disgusted at her and I saw her eyes fill with tears and she quickly left the room. I glanced at my employer for a moment but standing myself and leaving the room.

**Kaorus POV. **

I sighed as I leant against the wall and breathed in the cool night air, the sky was clear tonight and the stars looked bright as they smiled down at her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure but to no avail, it was no good, I had been reunited with a friend I had lost so many years ago and the attraction I felt for him then slammed back but ten fold. We were so close but yet so far, we had to be introduced we knew so little about one another now and it hurt that I hardly knew him now.

"Kaoru?" his voice made me gasp out and I looked to my left to see him standing there looking as handsome as ever as his beautiful fiery red hair blew in the slight summer breeze.

"Kenshin" I turned giving him my full attention and he walked closer to me, stopping in front of me as I sucked in a sharp breath.

"It has been so long since I was last called by that name" his voice held no emotion.

"You've changed" I muttered quietly as I locked my fingers in front of me so I didn't fidget.

"And so have you" he leaned in closer and I dropped my gaze to the floor feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as he hooked my chin in his fingers and forced me to look in his eyes.

"I have thought about you every day and night" he whispered and I felt my lip quiver as I remembered all the nights I had cried over how much I missed him, and here he was now standing so close to me.

"It's nice to see you are well" I whispered a lame compliment and he smirked.

"You look beautiful" his voice soothed every ache and pain that lodged in my heart as a result in his departure.

"I've missed you" I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and it was a pleasant feeling letting them run free, but the sadness in his eyes made me gasp out and shudder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, and I gladly accepted his comforting embrace.

"Kayuna?" my eyes shot open and I pulled back as my master's voice spoke out through the night.

"I must go" I whispered the words I knew I would regret when I retreated to my cold bed feeling loneliness devour me once again.

"Meet me?" he asked and I couldn't deny the hope I felt when I looked into his pleading eyes.

"When?" I whispered.

"At the Sakura bridge, tomorrow, at noon" he spoke before stepping back from me and turning to disappear once again in the darkness of the night.

"Kayuna?" my masters voice became more persistent and I dabbed my face with the sleeve of my kimono, sniffing in my runny nose as a result of crying and taking a deep breath before heading to were my master called for me.

That night as I sat and drank tea with my master, I couldn't divert my thoughts away from Kenshin. I couldn't deny the ache my heart let out in punishment for not letting it have what it wanted, which was Kenshins heart. I tried to scold myself for feeling like a love struck teenager, reminding myself that we had both changed immensely and I had yet to find out whether it was for better or worse. Then I would blush at the memory of his soft touch as he gripped my chin, and then stroked my jaw line slowly leaning in demanding every ounce of attention. I was getting my hopes up and I knew if I didn't calm down and focus on my studies then bad luck would surely head my way.

"Kayuna, have you ever heard the tale of the eel and the cave?" she asked and I coughed with a mouth full of tea sending it splashing out all over my night wear.

"Of course, I lived with Tomoe! But is this a necessary topic?" I asked hoping she would get the idea that I was uncomfortable in discussing such a matter.

"It is, I have begun to orchestrate a bidding war, for your most precious attribute" she told me keeping her eyes closed as she sipped her tea.

"And what is that?" I asked unsure as to whether I really wanted to know.

"Your misuage" she spoke without any embarrassment but I on the other hand nearly dropped my tea as I brought a hand to my cheek as it flamed hotly.

"Your cave is untouched, men like that. So to become a full geisha we must sell this to the highest bidder" she said as she placed her tea back on the table and refilled it.

"Did you sell yours?" I mumbled as I forced myself not to feel ashamed at sharing such a personal conversation with my master.

"It was the largest sum ever paid, ten thousand yen" she smirked and I felt my mouth drop open.

"I freed myself from debt, and so will you" she told me and I thought of the huge debt I had raked up at my old home at the trouble I had so called caused, the escape I had attempted and brought myself to an injury as I fell from a roof, and the kimono that belonged to Megumi that Tomoe had framed me for destroying.

"Rest well tonight, tomorrow is an important day for you, your performance at the theatre, playing lead role will bring you a lot of attention, and hopefully plenty of keen bidders" she smiled at me before leaving to succumb to sleep.

**Please Review if you want more! **

**Okay so the whole chapter isn't in Kenshins POV but I found it difficult writing in his POV, I dunno why but its easier when I write in Kaorus. Hope the chapter wasn't too confusing at the end, but basically if you haven't seen Memoirs of a geisha, then her misuage is her virginity, and she will sell it for a hefty price. But it is going to be interesting to write Kenshins reaction when he finds out her motive. Also at the beginning when Kenshin is named as Battousai, it's the same as the actual anime, he received the name because of all the men he slaughtered and the power he holds, but that's not important in this story. **

**Thank you:**

**Alwyzme – Misao will be revealed as an important character later on in chapters, and don't worry she will edge to the lighter side of life joining Kaoru back in a friendship. There was a war between two rival organisations, but not so much as a serious war that it should be described. I have no idea what era it is, I don't do dates as I will undoubtedly cock up somewhere along the way with giving the wrong dates and such so I leave that little minor detail out and let the story flow naturally without all the complications. Kaoru hasn't ended up in a tea house; she entertained there to perform her first debut as a maiko. Kaorus parents where killed but I'll explain the incident in later chapters, but its not important for the development of the story, but I will explain it. And I'm glad you did ask, because answering your questions makes me understand my story more, if you can understand where I'm coming from. It won't be an adaptation of such, but rather a new light to it all. I'm trying to fit the some of the knowledge of the film into the story but create my own plot. And only the feedback I receive will reveal what others think of my on going story. Thank you for the long review; hope I answered your questions. **

**Elune – Hope you like the new chappie : )**

**Happyloveygirl – Kaoru and Tomoe will have plenty more conversations like that, and Misao wont stay baddy two shoes forever, shell come round. **

**Lovette ngbeken – I will definatly be continuing this story, im very pleased with the feedback I have received. **

**Mikomimaru – Well this story will certainly hold a few spoilers as a lot of the dialogue from the first 2 chapters is from the movie, so I apologize for that. But I certainly plan on creating my own plot. **

**Sakuto 15 – Omg thank you so much, hehe : ) **

**thealchemist'sdaughter – There wasn't much of Kenshins POV in this chapter, but I plan on writing more where I describe Kenshins feelings. **

**Gabriela – I have copied the dialogue, but that is it, I haven't copied the characters or the plot, because I do plan on 'unleashing my imagination', as you will see in future chapters, it will be incredibly different from the film. Thank you anyway, hope you like the new chapter. **

**Sulou – I like to update quick, if the reviews are good I am always ready to update with a new chapter. **

**Sestrilla – Thank you, im glad you liked it, and I hope you continue you read and review and let me know what you think of new chapters. **

**Cheetahara – Me too, I fell in love with it straight away! I hope it is going to be a great fic, I really do hope so. **

**Onhiro – As long as the feedback is good I will always keep on writing, hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin **

The morning that I was supposed to meet Kenshin at the Sakura Bridge, I was up early and nervously pacing around the dance room of my masters home. Megumi was out shopping today with her danna, I had been surprised to learn that a rich danna would shower their geisha with gifts, treasures such as perfume, expensive kimono's and jewellery were bought when the danna was pleased with either entertainment, escort or performance from their geisha.

I looked out at the garden where the sun was nestling high in the sky and knew it wouldn't be long until I had to go and meet Kenshin. I had huge butterflies in my stomach; every time I thought of my friend I would shiver lightly and clench my fists in excitement. I had tried to dress as I would on any other day, but today I couldn't help in wearing one of my masters beautiful kimono's that she had given to me.

I took a deep breath as I felt my nerves fly off the chart; I couldn't get to grips just how much he had changed. He was a man now, and a very handsome man at that.

I couldn't wait any longer, and so I quickly stood and sneaked out of my masters home, taking a cream umbrella to match my kimono. I walked with my eyes looking to the floor watching where I was going, and every now and then I would lift my eyes and glance at some passing stranger. I loved wandering the streets and devouring the lone men with my eyes, watching how they stopped in whatever they were doing and just stared at me in awe.

"Your a tease" I heard his voice whisper in my ear and I jumped spinning round to face him.

"Kenshin" I smiled holding my hand to my chest as he had scared me.

"You look very beautiful today" he smirked at me and I blushed.

"What happened to meeting at the Sakura bride?" I asked as we were still far from it.

"I found you" he leant in and whispered in to me, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me and I help me breathe, but he pulled back and smiled at me.

"You smell gorgeous" he spoke and I couldn't believe how inappropriate I was acting, my face must have been on fire I was blushing so much.

"My danna is out with your older sister" he said and I looked at him in surprise, not many people knew of the ways of geisha. Megumi was indeed my older sister, not only my master but my guardian. The moment I changed my name for Megumi, she changed her life to become my older sister. Someone who would care for me, teach me everything she knew, and watch me in everything I did.

"Sano informed me of geisha, told me quite a bit" he spoke as we started walking.

"Sano?" I asked.

"My employer, your older sisters danna" I noticed while he spoke he kept his focus on his surroundings, taking in strangers profiles.

"Megumi thinks I am rehearsing now, I haven't got long" I told him and he stopped and looked at me.

"Rehearsing, for what?"

"I am performing at the Theatre tonight" I smiled shyly and I grinned at me.

"I will make sure I am there to see you perform then" he smiled at me and before I had a chance to smile back he had his head turned and was looking out at the crowds of people that had gathered heading towards the market.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked and I looked to were he was pointing to.

"I would" I nodded and he entered with me following closely behind.

We entered the public teahouse and found a small room that was cosy and delightfully cool. A woman opened the shoji door and placed a pot of tea and two cups at the entrance of the room and quickly left us. I reached for the pot and smiled lightly to myself as I didn't even realise I was doing it, but I was pulling back my sleeve and showing off my wrist. Once I had poured his tea I looked up to find him staring at me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked and he frowned.

"You are not working now Kaoru" he all but growled and I was shocked at how deep his voice sounded.

"I am used to doing things in such a way now" I was quite proud of myself for automatically pouring tea the way a geisha would, especially when I wasn't required to entertain.

"What made you want to become a geisha?" he asked and once I had poured myself a cup of tea I sat back and let the tea warm my hands.

"I was a tramp living on the streets, I had no money, no where to stay. I couldn't afford to keep my father's dojo, so I sold it, for a pitiful price and the money only lasted me a few months. I was then captured and sold as a slave to an Okiya, that's when I wanted to become geisha" I closed my eyes as I spoke and softly sipped my tea. I only opened my eyes when I had finished and looked at him.

"I should never have left you" he spoke quietly, but I knew the words were forced out, as though it brought him great pain to utter the words.

"What have you become of yourself?" I asked innocently, asking of his career.

"I am what I want to be, but for now I am assigned as a bodyguard for Sano" I noticed how he emphasised the words 'I am what I want to be' as though he didn't like the idea of being controlled.

"Is he in danger?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't watching Sano right now.

"No, he just as money he can throw away" I watched as slowly, Kenshin became very distant towards me. I was confused as to why he was acting this way, when only last night he had been intimate with me.

"Why do you answer to the name Battousai?" I asked and his eyes suddenly widened and he looked at me.

"I have disgraced myself with that name, please, call me by how you once knew me" I was taken aback by his eyes, they were pleading with me.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again" I admitted to him averting my eyes to the floor.

"As I you" he muttered quietly and I sighed at how lame our conversation was. I was disgracing myself; it was a known fact that a geisha was the source of good conversation. And I didn't help matters further when I leant over and gently placed my hand over his, but as soon as my skin touched his he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him in one quick movement.

"Don't tease me Kaoru" he warned and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I..I wasn't" I spoke of the truth but when I looked in his eyes I saw his beautiful violet eyes slowly begin to fade, as amber took over.

"You don't realise it, but you are" his voice grew deep and I pulled away slightly.

"I apologize" I whispered as I felt myself drown in his arms that held me tightly. And for a moment we just locked our eye together and stayed silent, his beautiful eyes looked alight as though on fire.

"You have beautiful eyes" he whispered hoarsely and I wondered what had happened to his soft soothing voice.

"I must go Kenshin" I spoke as I heard the distant sound of the town bell being rung signalling it was afternoon, I was unsure of what time my master would be back from her outing with her danna, and I still needed to get a few hours practice in.

"I will take you home" and my eyes wiped back to his to find them once again them violet. I looked in confusion and opened my mouth to ask but he stood quickly and pulled me out of the room.

The streets had emptied since midday, and now only a few people littered the streets, everyone was at home getting dinner ready. The hours had flown by but the sun was still shining high, there was still plenty of time.

"I will see you tonight" Kenshin smiled at me as he squeezed my hand gently when he stopped at the gates of my masters home. Kenshin turned to leave but I called out to me making him halt and turn to me.

"I will dance for you tonight" I smiled.

**Please Review! **

**Okay yes I have confirmed it; Kenshin will be schizophrenic in this story and have his alter ego at hand, the one and only Battousai working his magic. Battousai is going to be the mean dude, while Kenshin will be the typical gentlemen. All will be explained, and yes Battousai did occur in this chapter. Battousai will always appear and take over when Kenshins eyes change to amber, but I know a lot of you know that already, I'm just informing those that don't. **

**Thank you:**

**Winterblossom – Thank you; hope you like the new chapter.**

**Free Hero – Thank you, I'm hoping to keep it as intriguing as possible. Let me know what you think of this chapter. For some reason when I upload my work, almost all of the apostrophes that are there disappear, I don't know why, and I cant even create a line to change to a different scene because the line disappears and makes it look like the story continues onto a next section which even confuses me when reading so I don't really know what to do about it all. **

**Lil' Nozomi – I hope mines better too, but I'm not in it for competing. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Sulou – That's very true, it was very hard to write like a man, because I'm not one, it's the same as if a man was to write in a woman's POV. I didn't even think of it like that. Also I've found out that when I write in Kenshins POV, it gives his emotions away, and although its good to explain characters emotions, its not with Kenshin, because he's so mysterious you don't want to let them slip. It's the same with the anime; it doesn't explain his feelings well there either. **

**Elune – Yep I'm back, hehe, and you'll just have to wait and see, it's going to be a nice surprise when you all find out the winning bidder. And no Kenshin won't be possessive, but Battousai will! **

**Thealchemists daughter – It will only follow it every now and then, as I have my own plot for this story and I don't want to hang onto the film too much. Maybe….Maybe not….we'll see hehe.**

**Miniwoo – I wonder too…. Thanks for the review. **

**Alwyzme – Kenshin doesn't full understand the role of a geisha, so when he does he will react in the typical way and protest against it all. But that will come later, and I plan to use Battousai as a means of expressing Kenshin, as Battousai is a lot more expressive in his actions. And Kenshin doesn't know about the bidding war…yet. Megumi is confident because she has to be, she has been a successful geisha for many years and has a rich danna, so she knows other men that are interested in geisha and wants to show Kaoru off to perk there interests so that Kaoru can be free of her debt and hopefully be the successor of her last masters Okiya, as her last Master is looking for a heir to carry on the work of the Okiya. I'm a little confused about some of your questions. Tomoe is still a slave to her masters Okiya, she may have rid her debt, but she has no stable home set for her future. For Kaoru to become independent she needs a rich danna. Megumi was brought up to be a geisha by her mother geisha, its common that geisha bring there daughters up to become geisha and carry on there work as its successful business. Megumi could marry anyone without objection but then she would have to find other means of support and income and retire from her profession. There will be other performers, but Kaoru is the main highlight for the evening. The Baron has already been revealed, and I hope his identity is approved. Misao will be an important character in this story; I plan to involve her feelings in this story… with the help of Aoshi. Thank you for your questions, hope I answered them well. **

**Jasmine blossom625 – Thank you, I hope it continues to progress well. **

**Sestrilla – That does sound wrong haha. **

**Happyloveygirl – Selling themselves sounds almost prostitute like, but its not, it's a sort of celebration, to transform maiko into geisha, and to celebrate coming of age. In the film they portray it as a financial arrangement. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

"Kayuna, your next" a woman spoke from behind the shoji door and I got up from my sitting position where I had been praying to my mother and father for strength. I gripped the make up desk and took a deep breath, I could do this, all I had to do was be confident and it would all be over before I knew it.

"Kaoru" I spun around when I heard a faint voice whisper my name from the shadows of the room. I stared at where I heard the voice for a moment before I stepped back in surprise when Misao stepped forward towards me. She had an expression on her face I just couldn't read, was it a pained or fearful expression.

"Misao?" I breathed.

"I came to wish you good luck" she smiled lightly at me but I couldn't understand why her eyes looked so sad.

"Thank you my dear friend" I whispered back and stepped back slowly towards the door keeping my eyes focused on her sad ones.

"Kaoru, please be careful" she warned me and I smiled.

"I will, thank you" and with that I turned and left the room towards the main stage.

"Kayuna thank god I caught up to you, listen to me" Megumi held my shoulder and looked down at me with an unnerving seriousness to her tone.

"We have some special people watching you tonight, Lords of the British Queens Council" Megumi informed me and I felt my face become stiff.

"What?" I asked in total bewilderment.

"Exactly, they don't come around often so this is your big chance to show yourself, and you may even be rewarded with an offer" Megumi seemed to daze off with a smile spread across her face but I pulled out of her grip and frowned.

"But never mind of that your on next so go, this is your time to shine" and with that she left me standing there gob smacked.

"Lords?" I frowned and slowly walked to the main curtains and stood in position and waited for the music to stop and the dancers currently on stage to leave.

I wasn't waiting long, for I only had time to glance at the people behind me smiling at me encouragingly. The curtains opened slowly and I sucked in a quick breath wincing as the bright light stung my eyes. I was encouraged to move with the applause I got for just my appearance, and when the music started I found my feet gliding across the stage as if the music was controlling me. I couldn't see anyone out in the audience, the room was dark and the only light available was the single beam that shone down on me.

I looked up and on queue my silk umbrella with patterns matching my kimono, I smiled as it floated down to me and I caught it and swung it closed. I held it in front of me and spun around crouching and then let the umbrella open creating a mass of colours to swirl in the light.

I ended my dance with a light bow and soon showers of flowers were being thrown onto the stage as a reward for my performance. I smiled lightly as I saw a large bouquet of roses be tossed at the front of the stage.

"Kayuna you were amazing!" Megumi beamed at me as I left the stage and slowly made me way to the dressing room.

"Thank you Megumi, for all your guidance and patience, it wouldn't have been possible without you" I smiled back at my master.

"Let's get you changed, everyone is already headed to the after party" Megumi smiled lightly at me and we both entered the dressing room.

"Hurry now we don't want to waste time in a room when so many men are waiting to be entertained" my master grinned at me as I slid out of my kimono and into another but more appropriate to the occasion.

"Wasn't my performance enough?" I asked and as I dabbed a little extra make up here and there.

"Oh Kayuna, that was only to reel them in, now we must feed them with a little up close and personal entertaining." Megumi winked at me and I blushed as dark as my lips.

"Up close and personal?" I whispered wondering what on earth was meant by those frightening words.

_One thing I do know is that if I could only see into the future, if I could somehow fast forward time to see the upcoming events, then I never would have gone to that party. _

_Because it changed my life._

**So sorry for not updating in a while, I went on holiday. Thank you for all the reviews I have received, some I am not happy about but the rest I am over the moon with. I will answer everyone's questions in the next chapter when I have more time, I don't want to rush any of my answers. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I dont own Rurouni Kenshin**

He wasnt here.

The look of disappointment on my face must have been obvious, as it was soon picked up on.

"Smile Kayuna, we are here to entertain not repulse" Megumi hissed through her forced smile as she waved at the men as we walked through the crowded hall.

"May I choose who I entertain?" It was brave to ask such a thing, but it was just too difficult to impress someone who looked like a deformed pig.

"Kayuna do not throw your chances away by scowling like that, we are here to entertain anyone who is willing to bid, and the higher the big the greater the reward" I didnt need to look at my master to know she was smirking, it was obvious in her voice.

"Ive already informed you of who was witnessing your dance, and rumour has it he has already placed a bid on you, and if it is true about the price he has declared then it will be impossible for any bid to be higher, so you must understand the importance of entertaining" Megumi took two sake bottles from a table and gave one to myself.

"Was my dance not enough?" I asked, all this entertaining was becoming hard work.

"Your dance was the bait, and now your entertaining will reel them in" Megumi smiled and winked at me. I didnt know if that was to give me a little confidence boost, but it just made me think more of Kenshin, and what he really thought of my performance. Was he not here because he was unimpressed?

"Ah General, how delighted to see you have made the event tonight" Megumi smiled and greeted a man with a beared and large puffy eyes, his uniform was not that of their own culture and neither was his appearance.

"Absolutely splendid performace there my darling, absolutly stunning you were and I must say I feel honoured to be allowed the pleasure of watching you dance" He was well spoken with a clear uptight accent, he was definatly not Japanese.

"General, my sister Kayuna, Kayuna this is General Darcy" Megumi introduced us and I bowed politely and was surprised to see his hand in my face. I looked up to see the General red in the face.

"Kayuna, in England it is polite to shake hands. I do apologise General, my sister is unknown of your cultural ways." Megumi stuttered apologetically.

"Its a pleasure to meet you General Darcy" I smiled and gently took his hand, I yelped when he gripped my fragile hand and shook violently.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, I have never met such a fine beauty as yourself" he slurped his words out and I just managed to stop myself from cringing away.

"The Prince will be more than happy to buy you a drink my lady" the General grinned and winked at me, making me blush resulting in an unlady like frown spreading across my face.

"The Prince?" Megumi also held that of a look that knew no the wiser.

"Yes yes we are here touring this beautiful country, and the Prince was more than delighted when he saw your performance, Id be careful if i was you it seems the Prince has more than a keen eye on you" and with that the old General bellowed loudly. The sake was obviously rushing to his head quicker than his words.

"Oh do pardon me ladies, I must dash I have my eye on that fine cuisine being prepared over there" he smiled and gave me one last shake of his huge hand.

"The Prince is a charming fellow my dear Kayuna, many women would consider you very very lucky" he smiled and floated off unsteadily into the crowd.

I looked to my master who seemed to have paled slightly, when her eyes darted to mine the excitement that flashed through her eyes was almost a shock.

"Oh dear I think im going to pass out" Megumi held her hand to her chest quickly pulling out her fan and wafting herself.

"So there are Lords and a Prince that I must entertain now?" the thought made me almost sigh, It would certianly take some effort entertaining two parties.

"No Kayuna, I have misinterpreted what I was informed. There are no Lords here tonight, but the Prince is everything you could have asked for, Kayune this is very important you must understand that tonight you could be bought by the wealthiest man in England." Megumi put her hand to her mouth to stop the gasp of excitment from escaping.

"What good would it do me for an English man to bid for me, he would have to stay here" I thought of the prince living here in our small damp town where food was scarce and the value of goods were low.

"Our town is not fit for a Prince, that is why he will take you with him" Megumi smiled and my face faltered.

"Why would he be interested in visiting such a place if it is not to his standard of hospitality" I looked out to the crowd in search for this Prince. He sounded rude and obnoxious, ignorant even towards others.

"Kayuna your missing the point here" Megumi looked hard at me "If the Prince bids for you tonight then you are free of this enslaved lifestyle, and you will be whisked away were only the finest of royaltys may wander" Megumi seemed far away, but Kayuna had her thoughts elsewhere. Because as Megumi started her little speech her heart banged like a drum as handsome as ever and standing high with authority, was Kenshin walking in with several strangely dressed men, that is until she realised Kenshin was dressed incredibly alike, but with fabric she had never seen before. Her eyes followed him and he smiled and nodded to the crowd not yet noticing her.

He smiled.

He had never smiled like that before, never, even as a child he had always been serious and unwavered by any emotion other than anger.

"Kayuna stand tall, dont speak unless spoken to and whatever you do please stop shaking!" Megumi had spotted the strangely dressed and acting Kenshin, if that really was Kenshin. He was now shaking hands and chatting away to a man she didnt recognise. The over whelmed look of interest and genuine cheerfulness was incredibly disturbing, what had happened to him?

My face couldnt leave his, I was mesmerised with the new look, attitude, it was a total change. I felt the blush devour my face as he turned towards me with a smile and winked, my heart jumped and I felt winded, as though id missed a step on a staircase. The confidence shined from him as he approached, his smile was breathtaking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your honour" Megumi had her head bowed, and I followed suit.

"The pleasure is all mine, I really enjoyed your performance out there" he was now addressing myself. I didnt dare trust myself to speak, instead I bowed my thanks, this was most certainly not Kenshin, the accent was the same as the Generals. But how could a Prince of England look the spitting image of her childhood friend Kenshin.

"May I know your name" his tone was deep and he held alot of respect in the way he stood, I wondered if this man had ever known the feeling of rejection, to feel powerless against the cruelty of human kind and its ways.

"Kayuna" I didnt smile, but nor could I tear my gaze away from his. His eyes were the same deep red as the shine of his blood red hair. I tried to think of Kenshin, to find any difference with the two, and my eyes wandered to his left cheek. He beared no scar.

"Shinta" The man standing in front of me bowed lightly, I was impressed with his manners. I lifted my sake jug and silently offered the man in front of me. It was going to be difficult entertaining this man when he looked so much like Kenshin.

"No thank you, my stomach doesnt seem to agree with that drink" He smirked as he held up a hand declining my offer for a drink.

My eyes had been so focused on this attractive man named Shinta, that I hadnt even realised my master slip away to the side of her danna.

"Kayuna" his voice was hypnotic, I instantly turned back to face him. "Will you accept the offer of a dance?" He brought his hand up wanting me to take it. I looked at the jug of sake in my hand and then back at his hand.

"I shall dance for you, but not with you" I declined his offer. I looked up to see the Princes smile falter, he slowly dropped his hand and coughed lightly. I nervously dropped my head not letting myself meet his frustrated gaze.

"Do you believe in fate?" his question suprised me so much I had to look up.

"Fate?" I asked.

"Yes Fate, where no matter what you do your future has already been decided for you" He answered me straight, looking at me intently.

"I always believe that your future is made by the choices you make" I replied with no lie. He smiled and walked to my side, leaning his head closer to mine so he could utter a whisper.

"Tonight, you will decide what future you wish to choose" his breath tickled my neck sending the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He walked past me and I let out a held breath. I looked around to find the Prince chatting away to another geisha, it didnt bother me at all, in fact in suited me just fine, now atleast I could go and get my bearings together. I slowly poured a cup of sake, then in one quick movement I downed it in one. I quickly left towards a side exit and sighed in pleasure as the wind swept across my face and cooled down my flushed face. The sky was clear this late night, there wasnt a cloud in the sky, and the breeze was gentle.

"Kaoru" his voice made me jumped and I almost fell over from the shock but he steadied me.

"Kenshin!" I smiled and looked up to see the man I recognised and knew as the real Kenshin.

"You were amazing tonight" he smiled lightly at me, he still had his hand on my elbow from when he had caught me from falling.

"You were there, watching me?" I smiled shly.

"Your every move" he smirked. My heart skipped a beat as his face seemed to be moving closer to mine.

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling errors that may (most likely will) occur in this chapter but I suffer slight dyslexia and i`m having to resort to the whimsy word pad which doesnt have a spell checker. All the same this is my early Christmas present to you all who like this story, I hope you have a pleasant read. **

"Something is bothering you?" he whispered as we both stood there on the balcony that late night.

"Nothing that you must concern yourself with Kenshin" I wasn't and couldn't unload my burden onto my dear friend.

"But it does concern me" his reply was forceful yet full of worry, he turned to face me and I just suppressed a sigh from escaping.

"Do you believe in fate Kenshin?" I asked whilst looking out to the night sky.

"I do"

"Ive always believed fate was a path you drew yourself from the decisions you made in life," I frowned and turned to my close friend "but what if someone else starts drawing the path for you, leading you away from the path you want to take" I searched his eyes for any indication that he may understand my distress but I knew he would demand an example.

"Then it is the fate of the person who is leading you down the path they choose, everyone has a fate, and sometimes for good and bad reasons interruptions do occur" he spoke softly as though he was repeating something someone had once told him.

"I must go back inside" I glanced back into the active room were the celebrations were still continuing.

"There is something I must tell you Kaoru" I turned and saw his eyes plead with mine but his words faltered.

"Kenshin?"

"I haven't been very truthful with you, and for good reasons only. Ive never wanted to hurt you" he turned away from me.

"I dont understand" I took a step towards him and reached out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you not suspicious now you have met him?" his body flinched when I touched him, but instantly I knew who Kenshin was talking about.

"Suspicious is not the word, confused, shocked, unsure and terrified" I admitted as I pulled my hands to my chest, the temperature and atmosphere had plummeted.

"I`m sure you have many questions" his gaze wandered over to my face.

"You know him?" suddenly the realisation of it all doomed on me, `how did Kenshin know I had met the Prince and if he did know this then surely he knew what was to happen`

"Yes" he whispered and my eyes widened, now I truly was suspicious.

"How?" my question was so quick his eyes met mine.

"You will find out soon enough, but for now I must go" his manner changed instantly, as though his worst enemy had just appeared and he turned harshly leaving me there with my mouth gaping.

"Kayuna!" it was Megumi looking furious as she thundered up to me.

"Tomoe is acting fast, now come!" she hissed as viciously and as quietly as she could.

We both moved quickly into the room and I picked up a fresh sake pot, I looked around and the Prince was nowhere to be seen.

"The Prince is interested in you Kayuna, you must keep him interested" Megumi nodded over to the corner of the room were I could just see the Prince laughing away with Tomoe and Misao. I caught Misao`s gaze and she quickly looked away.

"He is already being entertained" there was nothing I could do, Tomoe was his entertainment.

"Tell me Kayuna, what happens when there is an obstruction in the path of a flowing river?" Megumi muttered tucking her arms into the sleeves of her kimono.

"It will erode the obstruction" I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"Exactly, now go!" Megumi whispered before walking off to her danna`s side, I clutched the sake pot tightly and with shaky legs slowly moved into the direction of the Prince.

"Kayuna" the Prince smiled and moved forward to great me.

"Your Majesty-" I was interrupted by Tomoe.

"Kayuna Misao here is going to play her shamisen for the Prince" Tomoe smirked and I looked to Misao who had her eyes focused on the floor.

"Would you care to join us Kayuna?" The Prince asked and I saw Tomoe`s face fall, so I nodded a yes.

Tomoe led us into a small room and a few of the Princes guards followed us but kept there distance as I sat down next to the Prince. Tomoe sat on the opposite side of the Prince and Misao positioned herself in front of us a good few feet away, the shamisen was handed to her and slowly her fingers flicked over the three strings.

"Such a pleasant sound" the Prince whispered to me and I smiled in agreement, it really was pleasant music Misao was gracious enough to play for us, but I knew it was all Tomoes doing to make sure the Prince bid for Misao and not myself.

"Tomorrow there will be a banquet at one of the tea houses in this town, I apologise for my lack of knowledge regarding your culture, but I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the tea house" the Prince moved closer to me as he whispered in my ear, it was obvious he didnt want to offend Tomoe but unforuntatly for him she did hear and her face seethed with rage. The o-chaya was the Okiya Tomoe so desired to inherit from the master of the house, the one I was trying to prevent her from acquiring.

"The o-chaya, you will meet many geisha and maiko there" I noticed Misao had stopped playing when she had seen the look on her masters face.

"That was lovely Misu and such a pleasure to be witness to your amazing talent" The Prince smiled at Misao and but the look of disappointment on her face was evident when the prince pronounced her name incorrectly.

"Kayuna, will you follow me?" he smiled and as he stood he held out a hand and I took it gently, he lifted me to my feet.

"Your Majesty it is tradition that Misao serves you tea now" Tomoe lied.

"I do apologise but Kayuna has just offered to introduce me to this green tea you so highly recommended" he also lied and with a hand on the small of my back which seemed to warm up my whole body we left the room, and a spitting Tomoe who was blaming Misao.

"Very intriguing young ladies" the prince glanced back when we were a safe distance apart from Tomoe and Misao.

"Tomoe is a geisha and Misao is my friend she is maiko like myself, she is looking for a danna" I smiled, Misao deserved a danna more than any geisha she knew.

"I`d like to know more about the ways of a geisha" his words spoke truth as we continued to walk away from the crowded room.

"I am not a geisha yet, only a maiko, I will not be a fully fledged geisha until I have a danna and spent at least 5 years entertaining, then I shall be blessed with the high class name of a geisha" I looked towards the prince and saw the huge interest held in his expression.

"What is a maiko?" he asked.

"A maiko is an apprentice geisha" I answered.

"What exactly is a danna?" he questioned.

"A man who is usually married and wealthy who offers his wealth to support the geisha, and in return the geisha will entertain him and accompany him wherever he wishes. Neither have to be in love, but if a geisha decides she wishes to marry then she must retire from her profession" I explained as much as I understood.

"How does a man request for a geisha to be his" the Prince was most certainly interested in the culture, his questions did not stop, and neither did my answers.

"Once a maiko has completed her training her profession is up for bidding, a man interested must bid to claim the geisha and prize her as his, then she will entertain him as he shares his wealth keeping her stable financially" I replied

"What do you call the dress you are wearing?" he asked as he gently placed a hand on my arm letting his fingers slide down the soft silkiness of my kimono.

"A kimono, the tradition attire of a maiko and geisha" I smiled feeling the shivers run up my back, the emotions this man was making me feel was powerful yet comforting.

"It looks expensive" he fingered the fabric of my outfit and I smiled looking out into the garden opposite the room we had entered.

"That is why a danna is needed to help us maintain such treasures as this kimono I wear" In the corner of the room the tea tray was set neatly on a table, I automatically made my way over and poured a cup of tea for the prince.

"Will you not drink with me?" the prince asked.

"If you wish me to" I smiled turning to him with his cup of tea, he smiled back.

"I would very much like you to drink with me Kayuna" and so I poured myself a cup of tea.

The gardens gentle flowing waterfall created a peaceful atmosphere as I sat beside the prince.

"Your country is so different from my own, everything seems so peaceful" the prince was looking out into the garden and I noticed a stork that stood in the waterfall pond had caught his attention. I too gazed at the stork and watched how it gracefully stood tall searching out the slithering fish that swam as quick as lightening.

"Why do you wear such white make up?" I hadn't noticed the princes eyes on me.

"My big sister told me that when candles were the only source of energy to light rooms and electricity had not been invented the white foundation worked as a reflector and the bright white face and neck came out of the dark so people could tell how pretty you were" I blushed averting my eyes from his intense gaze.

"You should not need to wear that make up for people to tell you that" his words sang true and I felt the blush thicken.

"The make up makes one look prettier, that is why we undergo extensive training to learn how to properly apply it. It is important for all maiko to be conscious of becoming prettier" I took a sip of my tea and returned it to my lap as I spoke.

"I have been travelling your countries towns and cities for many weeks, and I assure you I have not met such a beautiful lady as yourself" the compliments from the prince made me feel very special and I felt obliged to return his compliments but a niggling feeling that returning such private thoughts were out of bounds.

"Would you like more tea?" I asked seeing both mine and princes cups empty, but instead the prince rose and walked over the entrance to the garden.

"I would like to go for a walk" he smiled nodding to the garden.

So we walked, and we did so in silence. The prince was amazed by the beauty and peacefulness of the garden. As we walked the prince told me of life in England and the differences between our country's.

"Unfortunatly you would never find this beautiful blossom tree anywhere in London" he sighed and I looked up to the blossom tree and its highlighted pink petals shimmering down to earth once the wind got hold of them, a few petals landed on the princes shoulder and he chuckled, got out a napkin from his pocket and folded the petal inside it.

"When I go back I will have something to remember this place by" with this thought he turned and continued to walk.

"Your wife must be missing you" I mumbled quietly and he heard.

"I do not have a wife" his voice had dropped as quiet as my own.

"A prince without his princess, that's not what they tell in stories" I frowned as I looked at the prince, he stopped and stepped back so we faced one another.

"Stories my lady, that is all they are" he was also frowning and I spluttered out my apologises, Megumi would be furious if she could see me insulting the prince, this is not what I had been taught and I was letting my real personality show forgetting the professional figure I should be showing.

We continued to walk in silence side by side, I looked up at the clear night sky watching the stars twinkle down on us. I gasped and nearly lost my balance on the river bridge as the prince nudged me, I looked at him and he nodded to a quiet corner of the garden but it was completely dark. Nothing of interest seemed to jump out at me but there was surely something of interest as I saw the smirk on the princes face. Then my eyes grew wide as I heard giggling and light flicker over two figures trying to hide themselves amongst the ivy leaves scattered along the garden wall.

"Lets leave them" I noticed the prince had a slight blush grace his handsome face as he turned, I quickly walked after him glancing back at the figures disgracing themselves in the garden.

"I apologise for their behaviour" I felt this the polite thing to do but the prince just chuckled.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" he quizzed and I didn't mind at all.

"I have only recently turned the age of 19" I replied, my birthday had passed in the times I had been training as a maiko, it had seemed very unimportant to celebrate at the time.

"You have a mature face for such a young age" he smiled and I wasnt sure if this was a compliment or not but still I thanked him.

As we walked around the garden I suddenly noticed at the corner of my eyes a black shadowy figure following us, but whenever I turned around there was nothing there. Several times I was sure there was someone there.

"Kayuna?" I looked towards the prince confused, as if I wasn't aware of his presence, then I realised he had asked me a question. He gave me a quizzical look and I glanced over my shoulder.

"There is someone following us" I squinted hoping to see clearer in the dark but nothing moved.

"Ah that will be Jep my bodyguard, no need to worry he wont bother us" the prince smiled but still this Jep didnt have to sneak around as though I was his target.

"I presume you have never been to England before?" he asked as we neared the house, I could hear the party was still active.

"Correct, what is England like?" the thought had never crossed my mind but from what I heard it was a very beautiful, respectable and courageous country that fought for the right things.

"Hectic, greedy but very glamorous" the prince rolled the words off his tongue as though he had said it all before "Shall we head back for something to eat?" he asked and I nodded.

"Thats if there is anything left, your General had his eyes on the buffet hours ago" I giggled and felt my confidence grow slightly as the prince laughed out loudly.

Inside I noticed alot of people and geisha had already left the party, but as we moved through the hallway towards the buffet I couldn't see Megumi or her danna.

"This looks delicious" the prince eyed the few remaining plates of food on the long table and I was about to grab a plate but a servant of the house interrupted.

"Your majesty, this food is not fit for a king, we have a cook on hand ready and waiting for any order you wish to be served" the servant bowed and guided us to a private dining room.

"This is too much" the prince looked embarrassed as he was seated and I beside him.

"I am very impressed" I smiled wondering what freshly cooked food was on offer.

"You are?" he seemed puzzled.

"I am, it proves how important you are, you must be able to have everything you want" the thought was astounding.

"Not quiet, some things I have to struggle for" he raised an eyebrow at me "But if you could have anything given to you right now what would you want?" he asked whilst leaning forward and folding his arms on the table.

"As in a gift?" I asked and he nodded a yes.

"A danna" it took a while but it seemed the only realistic choice, at first I nearly blurted out that I wished to have my parents back with me, as I had done so many times in the towns temple but I knew this would only unveil emotions that were best kept sealed at this moment in time, and the prince did not need to be burdened with guilt for asking such a question. Then I thought back to my fathers dojo, the one I had sold for a pitiful price and regretted entirely, one day I vowed to buy it back and keep my fathers name hanging proudly on the door.

The prince ordered a lobster and I was surprised at how well his fingers peeled away the skin, shell and legs, he had most definitely dined on lobster before.

"In England lobster is a luxury" he informed as held the jelly meat between his fingers.

"That's something our country's have in common" I smiled and he played with the meat between his fingers before holding it out for me.

"And you can make as much mess as you like and because its a lobster its acceptable, ive always thought it rather erotic" the prince laughed as he picked at the meat with his sparkling white teeth.

"Erotic?" someone had once told me geishas were erotic.

"Absolutely, the whole point of using your hands is to feel and...... how about I show you?" the prince smirked as he picked up the lobster twisting it breaking off a leg and picking out the meat.

"Open your mouth" he was still smirking and the butterflies started but I did as I was told letting the prince feed me the meat, I kept my eyes focused on his as his finger traced the lower lip of my mouth.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

_**~*~*~*~* MERRY CHRISTMAS ~*~*~*~***_

_**Let me know what you think....**_

_**Thank you- **_

_**lovette**_

_**lovely123**_

_**Eliannora - I hope this chapter satisfies that hunger :)**_

_**Fire Kitten 2 - there most certainly is**_

_**Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn - lovely comments really appreciated**_

_**simple rain**_

_**Vampire Queen Kaoru - Gotta love a good twist to a story**_

_**sapphireracoongal - I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations**_

_**Aki-chan - brilliant advice your a credit to fanfiction, hope the story grows to your liking :)**_


End file.
